mobile_legendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Harith/Mastery Code
Chapter 1: Master of Magic Task Target: Hit enemy heroes with the Explosive Damage from Synchro Fission. Complete it 40 times. Legend has it that in the Enchanted Forest of the Land of Dawn, there was an ancient and strange race. They were all small, quick-moving, playful, independent, and extremely intelligent. When Harith was 15 years old, he defeated the evil forces with his powerful magical ability when the Leonins were in trouble. Synchro Fission was his super-excellent skill. Many opponents were wary of Harith in the battlefield, because once they were hit by the Synchro Fission, it would be very likely to be defeated by huge magical energy. Whenever the empire needed magical assistance, the Master of Magic was on the job to seal away the dangers of evil. Chapter 2: Chrono Dash Task Target: Deal 30 times of Damage using the enhanced Basic Attack from Chrono Dash. Complete it 1 times. Though with a strong ambition, Harith also knew that once he is appointed the Imperial Seal Master, he will become a target of public judgement. Committed to his dream of achieving a breakthrough in magic, Harith fearlessly marched forward alone. He clearly knew that once loyal to the Empire, his life would be fulfilled with missions. He travelled alone and without certainty. He was good at using Chrono Dash and the enemies would never find where he really is. Seizing the chance, Harith then launched a fatal magic attack on them. Chapter 3: Key Insight Task Target: Hit enemy heroes using Synchro Fission 60 times within the duration of Zaman Force. Harith arrived the Land of Dawn's capital, where he joined the Imperial Force to fight off the invading Orcs. Proving himself in battle, Harith gained the recognition of Tigreal, who came to appreciate Harith's lively spirit and strong abilities. Harith was given the rank of lieutenant and will soon be appointed as an Imperial Master of Magic of the Moniyan Empire. What's more, he also acquired a key that can summon the Zaman Force, which ensured him to move to the battlefields according to the coordinates on the maps. Also, he could create a Zaman Force in battlefields to enhance himself. Chapter 4: Excellent Magic Student Task Target: Gain more than 3 times of Gold Medal using Harith in the same day. From a young age, Harith surpassed his peers in talent and wisdom. He quickly became the strongest mage among the Leonins, perhaps as strong as others in the Land of Dawn. However, the Leonins never step out of the Enchanted Forest. After witnessing all the ups and downs of this Land, a peaceful and safe life on their own is all they desire. As an individual, Harith was driven by his ambition and passion for the magic arts, determinded to become his people's leader in magic. But the Leonins were so complacent with the reality, and after acquiring all the Leonin magic arts at an early age, he stepped out of the Enchanted Forest to see the bigger world. Now with the tittle "Imperial Seal Master", he could finally live off magics and prove himself in battlefields. Category:Hero mastery code